


Lonely Day

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a night of passionate love making turns into your worst nightmare and things can never go back to the way they were? Angst warning on the inside! There is a sequel to this fic called "Running".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I will apologize in advance for how horribly depressing this story is. You have been warned…so if you think you can't handle it don't blame me if you continue to read after my warning. I will tell you this, it has a happier ending than you think it will…maybe, I've said too much already! Okay, sorry I will not say another word about the plot, but I will tell you that I got the inspiration to write this from listening to "Lonely Day" by System of a Down. Okay, happy reading…um…you know what I mean…enjoy even though it's depressing.

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

I do not own the song "Lonely Day" by System of a Down on their album "Hypnotize".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were both naked and had been that way for quite some time. Their skin was slick with sweat and their hair was plastered to their flushed faces. Ukitake was lying on his back on the eighth Captain's futon with his pale legs parted wide to give Shunsui as much room as he needed to pump his index and middle fingers inside his panting lover. The foreplay had gone on for what seemed like hours and every time the bearded man's fingers would brush against that sensitive area inside the thirteenth Captain, the white haired shinigami would moan loudly and arch his back. Ukitake had been on the verge of cumming so many times that night and every time he thought he would be granted release Shunsui would pull back.

Unknown to the thirteenth Captain, Shunsui did this on purpose. He loved to hear his pale best friend lose control and wanted to hear him beg to be filled. The eighth Captain was so hard that it hurt, but he would endure it long enough to hear the desperate voice of the panting man on his futon. The dark haired Soul Reaper inserts a third finger causing another groan to escape the white haired man.

"Sh-Shunsui…"

The time had arrived and Shunsui wanted to hear it…no, he needed to hear it, "What do you need, Ju?"

The thirteenth Captain swallows back a moan as he tries to speak, "Please…(gasp) please…"

The bearded Captain continues pumping his fingers at a steady rhythm in and out of his friend ever so slightly brushing against his lover's sweet spot, "Please what, love?"

"I need…" The pale shinigami closes his lust dilated eyes as he pushes down against Shunsui's fingers, "I need you (moan)…to be…(sigh) to be inside. D-don't make me…wait any-any longer…(gasp) I want to…feel you."

The larger man shivers at Ukitake's words of pleading. When he removes his fingers, the thirteenth Captain almost cries from the loss of contact, "Shh, you'll get what you want soon."

He grabs the lubricant and quickly slicks his heated erection making himself groan in need as he hears a breathy 'hurry' from his lover. He gently lifts Ukitake's trembling legs, placing them over his own broad shoulders, and aligns the head of his weeping cock with the quivering entrance of his long time friend, "You ready, Ju?"

Ukitake lets out an anticipation-filled whimper, "Please do it, Shunsui!"

With one powerful thrust of his hips the eighth Captain is fully seated deep inside his white haired lover. The thirteenth Captain lets out a very audible sigh of relief at feeling Shunsui stretch him and the dark haired shinigami grits his teeth to keep from pounding into the inviting, squeezing heat he was encased in until he got the go ahead from Ukitake. Finally, the pale Captain nods, "Don't make me…wait any longer, Shunsui."

The dark haired shinigami looks deep into those pleading eyes as he pulls almost all the way out and wastes no time pushing back in. It takes him a few unsteady thrusts to work through the tightness his preparation could never stretch out, but he soon finds a steady rhythm as he pumps forcefully in and out of the writhing man beneath him. Eventually, Ukitake begin pushing forward to meet his thrusts causing the bearded man to let out a loud groan, "Oh, Ju…I-I'm not (gasp)…gonna last long!"

"Harder, Shunsui!" He grips at Shunsui's sweaty arms attempting to gain more leverage to help push his friend's large cock even deeper inside him.

The eighth Captain smiles at Ukitake's request, "You always did…l-like it rough (sigh)…huh, Ju?"

"S-so rough!"

Shunsui complies with the request and increases the force of their love making. He knows when he finds that special spot inside his lover by the way the white haired man lets out a sharp cry and his opening flutters around the thickness inside him. The eighth Captain lets out a pleasure-filled moan himself at the increased pressure around his over sensitive erection, "I'm gonna…cum soon!"

The bearded Soul Reaper knew he shouldn't have waited so long before entering his friend, but he had to hear those desperate pleas. He knew his release wasn't far away, but he also knew Ukitake's wasn't far off either from all the torturously wonderful foreplay before hand. The eighth Captain's thrusts become quickened and erratic as he draws nearer to completion and he notices the smaller man reaching between them to grab his own ignored cock and roughly stroke himself.

The thirteenth Captain squeezes his eyes shut as he speeds up his frantic strokes, "I'm almost…there!" He finally lets out an urgent moan, "I'm c-cumming!"

When the pale Captain came, Shunsui feels the warm evidence of the smaller man's orgasm spill between them as those tight walls become even tighter as they clamp down around him, "Oh gods, Ju! I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

Ukitake pants breathlessly as he opens his eyes to look into the beautiful eyes of his best friend, "Cum, Shunsui…cum inside me. I love you."

Just from hearing those words and the wonderful feeling of thrusting into that spasming hole made him release and fill the warm tunnel he's residing in with hot liquid. As his orgasm reaches its end, he leans down and captures Ukitake's lips in a wet, passionate kiss, "I love you too."

The thirteenth Captain smiles and Shunsui pulls out to lie beside his lover on the futon as he wraps his sweaty arms around Ukitake.

That was a week ago…a whole week since the thirteenth Captain had gasped in pleasure underneath his lover and a whole week since the eighth Captain had caressed and kissed every inch of Ukitake's pale, flawless skin, a week since the white haired Soul Reaper stopped breathing and was rushed to the Squad Four Barracks by none other than his very best friend Shunsui Kyoraku.

For a whole week Shunsui had done nothing but sit next to his unconscious friend. He'd listened to Ukitake gasp for breath, but not from pleasure. This gasping was for survival and from pain and the only touch the bearded man could give him was the warmth of his large hand around the clammy, trembling one of his ill lover.

The thirteenth Captain's illness had become more prevalent and more debilitating in the past year, but the sick man never once complained or said he was in pain. He was the only man Shunsui knew that could be asked on a scale of one to ten how was the pain and respond with a nine, but still have a smile on his face.

After a whole week of hearing nothing but Ukitake's ragged breathing and agonizing groans, the eighth Captain was somewhat surprised when he heard the unconscious man speak. The words were soft at first, but finally the thirteenth Captain opens his eyes searching for the name he has called out, "Shunsui?"

The dark haired shinigami smiles as he bends down and wraps his arms around his sick friend, "I'm right here, Ju. You don't know how happy I am to see you open your eyes! Of all the times you've been sick this time scared me the most."

"Shunsui, you're squeezing me too hard."

The eighth Captain quickly releases his friend and sits up, but not before grabbing Ukitake's hand in his own, "Sorry bout that."

"Where am I?" The white haired man places a pale hand on his forehead as he tries unsuccessfully to take a deep breath.

"If you don't recognize Squad Four by now then you're in worse shape than I thought." With his free hand, Shunsui gently brushes a stray piece of snow white hair away from Ukitake's face.

The ill man rubs his forehead and closes his eyes in concentration, "How did I get here? I don't remember."

The larger man squeezes the thirteenth Captain's hand as a look of despair comes across his usually jovial features, "I brought you here, but I thought I'd lost you."

The pale man opens his eyes and looks at Shunsui in confusion, "Lost me?"

The bearded Captain takes in a shuddering breath and his voice trembles with his next words, "We were sleeping after…well, you know, and I just felt really weird. So, I woke up and your reiatsu was almost non-existent. You weren't breathing and I thought I would be too late, but I got here as fast as I could." He stops his story and swallows the lump of worry in his throat, "Luckily, Retsu fixed you right up, but if I had waited just a few seconds longer…" A tear slides down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it away, "But, you're safe and that's all that matters."

The thirteenth Captain licks his dry lips as he digests what his best friend has just told him. Finally, he gives his lover a puzzled look, "But, Shunsui, your beard…it's so…shaggy." He reaches up and places his thin fingers in the uncharacteristically long whiskers, "How long have I been here?"

Shunsui cradles the pale hand against his cheek with his own hand as he presses his face into the touch, "You've been out for a week, Ju."

The green eyes of the pale man widen in disbelief, "But, that can't be right!" When the eighth Captain doesn't crack a smile or proclaim that he'd been joking, Ukitake lets his hand slide away from his lover's hairy face as he looks at his unshaven friend again, "Did you stay here the whole time?"

"Of course I did…where else would I go while you're sick?" A look of incredulity is etched on his face at the thirteenth Captain's questioning of where else he would have gone.

"I have to get back to my squad." The white haired shinigami attempts to sit up, but Shunsui places a hand on his chest and pushes him back down.

"Your squad is fine. You shouldn't worry so much…you know as well as I do that you taught them well enough to look after things while you're sick. Not to mention, Retsu, Nanao, and Old Man Yama have been checking up on them." The Captain of Squad Eight gives his friend a smile trying to get him to stop worrying.

A defeated sigh escapes Ukitake's lips, "And, how is that supposed to make me feel any better, Shunsui?"

The smile fades from Shunsui's face and is replaced with a perplexed expression, "Well, it should make you feel better knowing that your squad is being looked after while you're sick. If the Head Captain cares enough about you to help look after your squad then you should feel…"

"Embarrassed!" The thirteenth Captain finally pulls his hand out of his lover's large one and threads his own slender fingers through his white hair, "It is shameful that the Head Captain has to stop everything he's doing to check on a squad that I am the Captain of!"

This unusual outburst causes the ill man to begin coughing violently finally making him have to sit up to expel the blood gathering in his mouth. He tries to catch the red liquid in his hand, but it seeps through his fingers trickling down his wrist and onto the bed sheets. Shunsui grabs a towel placed beside the bed just for this purpose and helps clean the bloody Soul Reaper's face and hands, "Now, look what you've done. You got yourself all worked up." The eighth Captain helps his friend lie back down, "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're sick and that's not your fault. No one blames you…it's not like you planned this. Not to mention, Old Man Yama loves you like you were his son and he'd do anything to help you."

Ukitake lets out a shuddering sigh, "I'm sorry…I'm just so frustrated because I don't know what to do." He reaches for a glass filled with water, but finally has to settle for Shunsui handing it to him because he can't reach it himself. He takes a long drink before speaking again, "I thought that after all these years of being sick that I would be ready when the time finally came, but I…"

The white haired Captain stops talking when he notices all the color drain from the hurt face of his lover, "W-when the time came…what?"

"Shunsui…" A sigh or worry slips out of the thirteenth Captain's mouth as he covers his pale face with his blood stained hands not wanting to see the devastated look on Shunsui's face, "Surely, you have felt it."

The dark haired Soul Reaper shakes his head in defiance, "No…no…don't do this, Ju. Don't confirm my fears. I-I thought I was just being paranoid."

The sick shinigami uncovers his face and grabs the eighth Captain's hand in his to try and sooth his worried friend, "For the past year, my illness has gotten worse and the attacks are becoming more frequent." He swallows loudly before continuing, "Also, for the last five months or so my reiatsu has lowered little by little every day and at first I tried to hide it, but eventually it was low enough for you to notice and I know you noticed because you were more gentle with me." He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out trying to ignore his best friend's horrified face, "Each time I get sick it lowers significantly and I fear that it won't be long before it disappears completely and I go with it."

The eighth Captain turns his head to the side to hide his face from Ukitake's view as silent tears stream down his face and disappear into his shaggy beard, "How can you say that?" He finally turns to look at his white haired lover causing the said lover's heart to break at seeing the wetness on that usually happy face, "Your reiatsu always lowers a little when you're sick, but it returns to normal when you get better. It'll do that this time…y-you just have to be patient."

He squeezes the bearded man's hand lovingly and tries to hold back his own tears at seeing his friend cry, "I fear you may be wrong this time, Shunsui."

The large man sniffles and wipes his eyes with his free hand, "What makes you say that, Ju?"

The thirteenth Captain shifts uncomfortably in the hospital bed before he meets his best friend's sad eyes, "There's something I need to tell you, but you aren't going to like it."

Shunsui moves closer to his friend and if at all possible his face looks even more worried, "What is it?"

"While I was out…" His forehead wrinkles in distress at the pain in his heart at what he had to tell his long time friend and lover, "I had a long talk with Sogyo no Kotowari and I won't tell you everything we discussed, but right before I woke up (sigh)…they told me their good byes."

The eighth Captain's bottom lip trembles as new tears stain his face, "Why would they do that? Don't they know you need them? You aren't dead yet! They should be by your side until the end!"

Ukitake notices the anger in Shunsui's tear-filled eyes and tries to calm him down with an explanation, "I know that Sogyo no Kotowari can be mischievous and pranksters, but they were quite genuine with this. The three of us agreed that this was best and it wasn't a hasty decision." The white haired man lets out another sigh before continuing, "They decided that they didn't want to see me suffer and they wanted to be able to say their good byes properly. I agreed that I didn't want them to see me at my worst and I…I wanted it to just be…to just be you with me in the end." The bearded man sits silently with a glazed over look in his eyes, "Please, say something, Shun."

"What am I supposed to do without you? When you go I'll lose my best friend, my lover, my fellow Captain, but worse than that I'll lose my heart." The tears flow feely from both men's eyes at this statement, "Don't you see, you're not just a piece of my heart or even a large section…you're everything to me and you own my whole heart! If you die I'll just have an empty, gaping hole in my chest that nothing and no one could ever fill! I will be incomplete for the rest of my life without you."

The Captain of Squad Thirteen grabs Shunsui's lapel and pulls the larger man's lips down to his and holds his best friend's mouth to his until he deepens the kiss. After several seconds of them passionately kissing, Ukitake pulls back and cups the eighth Captain's face in his hands, "I am not dead yet, Shunsui! Your tears hurt me and make me feel as if I'm doing something wrong. I know that this is painful for you, but please do not tell me good bye yet." His voice trembles as new tears spring to his own eyes, "I can handle Sogyo no Kotowari telling me good bye…it hurts, but I can deal with it. I cannot handle it if you tell me good bye as well." The pale man takes in a breath and wipes the tears from Shunsui's eyes with the pads of his thumbs, "I want nothing more than to see the smile and hear the laughter that made me fall in love with you. I don't want to see your tears…they don't suit you at all."

Shunsui places his hands on Ukitake's hands, pulls them from his hairy face, and places a kiss on each of the thirteenth Captain's pale hands, "You're right, Ju. I'm sorry…you will not see me shed another tear. If that's what you want then that's what you'll get."

"Thank you, Shunsui." A grateful smile appears on the ill Captain's face making the dark haired man smile as well. The two shinigami are quiet for a long time, but finally Ukitake breaks the silence, "Perhaps, you should go to your barracks and check on your own squad and get a shower as well as trim that beard."

"I'm not leaving…have you lost your mind, Ju?" He gives his ill lover a stubborn expression.

"You have to shower some time and that beard looks ridiculous. Not to mention, your squad is probably terribly worried about you." When that stubborn look doesn't go away, Ukitake tries a different approach, "Retsu will be in here to check on me soon and you know that she'll make you leave the room. You might as well use that time to your advantage."

"But…"

"I assure you that I am not going anywhere just yet." He gives the worried Captain a gentle smile, "I will be right here when you get back…I promise."

The eighth Captain's stubborn look finally turns to one of compliance, "Okay, but if I go then you have to eat the food when they bring it. I know how you try to skip meals when you're sick, but it's been a week. Promise me you'll eat."

"I promise." He gives his best friend a warm smile.

Shunsui reluctantly stands up, "I'll tell Retsu you're awake on my way out." He begins walking toward the door when Ukitake stops him.

"Shunsui?" The pink clad man turns around to face his lover, "I love you."

The bearded shinigami smiles, "I love you more." With that statement, Shunsui leaves the room.

Twenty minutes later, Shunsui barges back into the room to see Ukitake sitting up. Noticing the fresh sheets on the bed and the clean clothes on his friend, he realizes Retsu must have come and gone already. The white haired Soul Reaper's eyes brighten when his friend walks in.

"That didn't take long, Shunsui."

The eighth Captain takes his seat beside the bed looking like himself again, "What did Retsu say?"

"She said I should stay put for another week." The pale man rolls his eyes in annoyance, but Shunsui doesn't comment.

"Did you eat like you promised?" He tries to give Ukitake his best serious face, but just makes himself look foolish.

"Yes, I did." He points to a space on the other side of the room, "There is my empty tray…just like I promised."

A mischievous smile appears on Shunsui's handsome face, "I already knew you'd eaten."

The thirteenth Captain's black eyebrows come together questioningly, "How did you know that?

"Because…" The dark haired man grabs his friend's chin to hold him still as he licks the corner of said friend's mouth, "You missed a spot."

An appalled look passes across Ukitake's face, "Shunsui! That is not appropriate in the Squad Four barracks!"

Shunsui chuckles softly, "When have I ever been appropriate?"

The pale Captain shakes his head in disapproval, "Not often enough, that's for sure." The eighth Captain doesn't respond as he bends over and lays his head on his lover's lap. Ukitake doesn't object and begins stroking the wavy locks of still slightly damp hair, "Shunsui?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" Before Shunsui can answer, Ukitake adds another sentence, "And, I don't mean the first time we had sex because that was awkward and embarrassing."

The bearded shinigami smiles at his friend's description of their first sexual encounter, "I know what 'make love' means, Ju and yes, I remember."

The thirteenth Captain trails his hand down from Shunsui's hair to stroke his newly trimmed beard, "It was summer during one of the few breaks we had from Academy."

"We were supposed to go visit our families, but we stayed together instead." He snuggles his head against Ukitake's stomach as he continues to reminisce, "It was the first break we'd had since we'd gotten together."

A soft laugh can be heard from the pale Soul Reaper, "And, I'm almost certain the place you took me was off limits to students."

"You know me too well, Ju, but you liked the place, didn't you?" He reaches up and grabs the slender hand of his lover and pulls it down to his mouth to kiss the delicate but calloused fingertips.

"I did enjoy it and it was a very beautiful garden. The trees were perfect and cast just the right amount of shade and I'd never seen such beautiful flowers." His face beams at the memory of the student forbidden place he'd been taken to.

Shunsui releases the thirteenth Captain's hand and it resumes its stroking of his hair, "It was really beautiful, but nothing there was as beautiful as you were." He feels his best friend's breathing hitch at that comment, "It's true, Ju. You were wearing that royal blue yukata that looked so bright against your skin and hair. It was such a stunning contrast to your green eyes and it made me really notice how green they were, but the best part was the light pink flowers that matched the obi. I remember you saying you picked pink because you knew I liked it."

The smaller man lets out a satisfied sigh, "You really do remember, Shunsui."

"I said I did…how could I forget us making love by that stream using only my robe to separate us from the ground?" The eighth Captain feels the hand stroking his hair stop and he waits anxiously for his lover to speak again.

"That was the first time that you ever told me you loved me." He takes in a deep breath and smiles as he lets it back out, "I'll always remember how sincere you sounded and how happy I was."

The larger Soul Reaper is quiet for so long that Ukitake thought he'd fallen asleep, but finally Shunsui vocalizes, "What ever happened to that yukata? You never wore it again and you looked sexy as hell wearing it."

"I seem to recall someone being so anxious to remove it from my body that they ripped it."

Shunsui laughs as he sits up to look at Ukitake, "I did rip it…I completely forgot." A perverted look appears on his face, "I have to say, you looked a hell of a lot sexier with it off."

The thirteenth Captain lets out a defeated sigh, "You're a pervert."

"You like perverts."

Ukitake rolls his eyes at Shunsui's declaration, "I only like one pervert."

"Okay, so I ripped it…what'd you do with it?" He looks curiously at the pale face of his best friend waiting for his answer.

"Well, it was no good to me ripped." He looks away from the eighth Captain's eager face, "I threw it out."

The bearded man's eyes widen as he gasps, "You threw it out? Ju, you could have mended that! It was just a small rip and I would give anything to see you wear that yukata one more time!"

"It's a little late to worry about that now, isn't it?" He notices the way Shunsui's face falls at this information, "Besides, you seem to have a very accurate memory of it."

The dark haired shinigami smiles, "Someone once told me that memories dim severely in comparison to the real thing."

"They sound very intelligent to me." He returns the smile knowing Shunsui had been talking about him, "I'm very tired, Shunsui."

Shunsui knows this is his ill lover's way of asking him to help him lie down and the eighth Captain complies, "You comfortable?"

"I'm actually a bit cold." He pulls the blanket up to his chin and shivers.

"I'll get you another blanket."

"No, that's not necessary." He lifts the corner of the blanket up as he casts a pleading look at his lover, "You could always warm me up better than any blanket."

"I don't think I'm supposed to get in bed with you, Ju." He tries to look anywhere but at those pleading eyes.

Ukitake pouts at his best friend, "And, when have you ever done what you were supposed to?"

Not being able to resist those eyes and that pouting face, the bearded man slides in beside the sick shinigami and wraps his warm arms around him as Ukitake snuggles his head against Shunsui's broad chest, "Gods, Ju, you're freezing! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

The cold Captain just shrugs as he breathes in the smell of the freshly showered eighth Captain, "Shunsui, I want you to know that I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world and nothing has ever made me happier than you."

Shunsui tightens the embrace as he listens to his friend's words, "I know that, because I feel exactly the same way about you, love."

"Would you think any less of me if I admitted that I was scared?" He tries to hold back his warm tears, but they spill out against his will.

When the dark haired man feels the wetness of Ukitake's tears seep through his clothes it makes him angry at the whole situation, but he doesn't let his lover know this, "You know I would never think that, but if you need to confide in me you know I don't mind."

The thirteenth Captain trembles, but not from the coldness of his skin, "I'm scared for my squad and for you. All the things I thought I would always be around to protect…"

He doesn't have to finish his thought for Shunsui to know what he means, "Your squad is full of smart people because you trained them and they'll miss you, but they won't disrespect you by letting the squad fail. I assure you they'll be fine." He gulps loudly before addressing Ukitake's next fear, "As for me…I have Nanao and she's a good kid, a real good kid. She'll make sure I do my work and get to my Captain's meetings on time and see to it that I take care of myself." The bearded Soul Reaper lets out an agitated sigh, "I'm scared too, Ju."

"Of what, Shunsui?" The smaller man can hear how fast Shunsui's heart is beating against his chest and new tears involuntarily trickle from his green eyes.

"All my favorite memories have you in them and before when I pictured my future, you were always right there beside me." The eighth Captain grits his teeth to stop the tears he'd promised Ukitake he wouldn't shed, "Now, when I try to picture my future everything is blank. It's as if my brain is telling me that there's no future worth living in without you."

A loud sob erupts from the white haired Captain, "I never deserved a friend like you, Shunsui."

"I think you're confused because it's the other way around. I didn't deserve a friend like you." He places his chin on top of Ukitake's head smelling the fragrance that only his friend owned.

"For two men who didn't deserve each other we sure did make a life of it, didn't we?"

Shunsui lets out a quiet chuckle, "We sure did, Ju and I loved every second of it."

In the silence of Squad Four, the two shinigami fall asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and heart beat with the thirteenth Captain nestled lovingly in the arms of the eighth Captain. Sometime late in the night, the last bits of warmth leave the ill man's body as the last vapors of his life ebb away. The bearded Captain wakes knowing he will never see his best friend alive again. He doesn't cry or even call for help, he only holds his lover's body tighter against his own as the daggers of despair and loneliness pierce his chest and break his empty heart in two.

The morning finds Shunsui still holding tightly to his friend's lifeless body when Retsu Unohana walks hesitantly into the room. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the thirteenth Captain was simply sleeping. The fourth Captain, however, knew better.

The eighth Captain doesn't look up when Retsu walks in, but acknowledges her presence with words, "He's gone, but I'm sure you already knew that."

She walks further into the room and closes the door behind her, "You're right. I felt it last night, but there was nothing I could do. That's why I didn't come to help." She doesn't walk any closer to the dark haired man not knowing what he may do. He'd never been a violent man and he had certainly never done her any harm, but when some one was grieving over a friend they loved more than themselves they tended to behave differently, "You are oddly calm about this, Shunsui."

He cradles Ukitake's head against his chest as he rocks slowly back and forth, "I told him I wouldn't cry, but it's harder than I thought it would be." He finally looks at his fellow Captain and she notices that his usually shining eyes are dull, "You know it's weird…this feeling I have. He's so peaceful that my eyes want me to believe he's just sleeping, but my body doesn't believe my eyes. I have this gnawing, cold feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me something's not right. I can't feel his heart beat or hear his breathing and the warmth from his reiatsu is gone."

A few rebellious tears trickle down his face even though he'd been desperately trying to hold them back. Unohana attempts to break through the eighth Captain's rocking trance with a few suggestions, "Perhaps, you could think more clearly if we took walk or had a cup of tea to relax you."

The bearded man breaks eye contact with her and seems as if he hadn't heard her suggestions at all, "This isn't how things were supposed to be, but things never turn out the way you plan do they?"

She shakes her head in agreement, "No, they don't."

"We were supposed to retire from being Soul Reapers years from now when we were old…a lot older and we were gonna have a house together and spend the rest of our days there just me and Ju." He smiles a little at the future that can never be, "We were gonna die together if for no other reason than because we were just too god damn old." He catches her gaze again, "That's just a stupid fantasy now."

"It isn't stupid, Shunsui. I'm sure Jushiro would have loved that." She walks a little closer to the bed, but stops when she notices the bearded man's grip tighten protectively around his lover.

He brushes a strand of white hair away from Ukitake's face and gazes lovingly down at his friend, "What am I supposed to do now? What does my future hold without him?"

"No one knows the answer to that but you." She gives him her warmest smile before speaking again, "You will always miss him and things will constantly remind you of him. You will never forget him, but you will eventually learn to accept it."

More tears slide down his cheeks at her words, "I don't think I can ever accept this."

She dreaded the next proposition she would have to make to the grieving shinigami, but she had no choice, "I'm going to need to be alone with Jushiro to…perform an autopsy for official records as well as begin preparing the body for…burial." A noticeable change comes over the usually calm man and she notices a possessive gleam in Shunsui's eyes as well as the way his body stiffens in anger at her words, "Perhaps, you should go clear your head."

"No! don't touch him!" He gathers Ukitake's body in a more protective embrace as she moves closer, "I'm not leaving him! He needs me!"

"Calm down, Shunsui. I'm not going to hurt him." She walks closer causing Shunsui to back up as far as he can without toppling off the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

She is now close enough to touch them if she stretches her arm out, "You don't mean that." She slowly reaches toward them, but when she feels Shunsui's reiatsu rise significantly she pulls back.

"I said don't touch him!"

She steps back a couple of paces as she raises her hands, "Bakudo number one, Sai!" His arms quickly release the lifeless form of his lover and pin themselves to his body, "Bakudo number four, hainawa!" Her second bakudo attack his used to make sure the extremely strong Captain doesn't break free as the golden ropes of reishi twist around him. She quickly approaches him with a powerful chemical used to sedate him and render him unconscious. He finally falls limp against the bed, "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you will realize that it was for the best."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Shunsui cope with the loss of his best friend and lover?

I do not own Bleach, its characters, or the settings. I do not own "Lonely Day" by System of a Down on their album "Hypnotize".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, the eighth Captain groggily opens his eyes. He sits up and searches the room with his eyes for his best friend, "Jushiro!"

"Captain, are you alright?"

He turns his head in the direction of the familiar voice and sees his Lieutenant Nanao Ise sitting in the corner of the room, "Nanao, where am I? I have to find Jushiro! He needs me!"

The bespectacled woman lets out a worried sigh, "Sir, Captain Ukitake is with Captain Unohana and she is only doing her job. I know that you are grieving and I can't even imagine how bad you're hurting, but you should be ashamed of yourself for making Captain Unohana do something like that to some one she respects."

He looks away from his Lieutenant's piercing gaze because he knew she was right and he wasn't proud of himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care, "I just wanted to hold him a little longer and pretend that everything was okay for just a few more minutes." More tears spill down his already tear stained face, "Then she started saying words like autopsy and burial and I just…I just snapped and lost it and I didn't even know who I was."

Nanao's stern expression softens when she sees her Captain's tears, "There is something that Captain Unohana needs you to do when you feel up to it, but it needs to be done before tomorrow morning."

He looks at his Lieutenant again and realizes how brave she's being by holding back her own sadness in order to be a professional subordinate to him, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Captain Unohana thought it best that you be the one to pick out Captain Ukitake's clothes since you knew him best." She quickly swipes her index finger under her eye to wipe away the tears that are gathering there at seeing the horrified expression on her Captain's face.

The bearded man's shoulders slump at hearing her words, "What if I can't do it? What if I can't go rifling through his things…things that he kept so neat and organized all the time. What if I can't go into that room…a room where I spent so many nights lying next to him? What if I can't do it alone?"

The second in command of Squad Eight walks determinedly toward her Captain, grabs his lapel, and roughly pulls him up from the cot he's sitting on, "Who said anything about you going alone?" She finally lets the sad tears spill from her eyes and splash down to the floor, "Do you think that I would let my Captain, a Captain that I would follow no matter what his orders and that I would stand by no matter what he chose to do just walk into a situation so terrifying and heart breaking all by himself? I am going with you!" She releases her firm grip on his lapel as she wipes her wet face with her hands, "And, I have never…in all the years I have been on your squad ever heard my Captain say 'I can't'! If you love and respect Captain Ukitake like I know you do then you will march yourself down there and pick out those clothes if for no other reason then because it is for him!"

Shunsui stares proudly at his Lieutenant and finally lets a small smile tug at his lips, "I told Ju that you'd keep me in line, Nanao. I wasn't lying about that was I?"

"No, you weren't, sir." She straightens her glasses and begins walking toward the door, "Now, shall we?"

He nods, "We shall, but do you think we could just walk, Nanao? I don't think I'm up to flash step today."

"Of course, Captain." She opens the door allowing her Captain to exit the room, closing the door behind herself.

Once they make it outside, the first part of the walk is met in silence with Nanao not knowing what to say and allowing her Captain to clear his head in the breeze that traveled with them. After passing several squads in silence, the eighth Captain stops walking making Nanao stop as well, "Is something wrong, Captain?"

"He gone…he's really gone and I'll never get to hear his voice again." The eighth Captain sways where he's standing and Nanao places a hand on his shoulder to support him, "He's really gone…he's…d-dead." The word tastes so horrible on his tongue and as the realization of his lover's departure crashes down on him, he can't stop the rush of nausea that swirls in his stomach. He pushes Nanao's hand away as he bends over and lets the contents of his stomach spill out of his mouth.

"Captain!" The worried Lieutenant approaches her retching Captain and pulls his hair back out of the way.

He vomits violently a few more times and eventually stands up on trembling legs. Nanao pulls a handkerchief from her robes and wipes her Captain's mouth, but he grabs her wrist to stop her from proceeding with such a degrading task, "Why is this happening, Nanao?"

She shakes her head at the question, "I don't know, but it would be an understatement to say that I'm worried about you, Captain."

He straightens his clothes and begins walking again, "Let's go."

"But, Captain, you aren't well! I don't think that…"

"I said, let's go." He turns to face her wondering how he managed to be lucky enough to get such a headstrong woman as his Lieutenant, "Wasn't it you who said you would stand by me no matter what I chose?" She nods and he turns around again, "Then let's go."

"Yes, Captain." She picks up her pace and walks beside her Captain all the way to Ukitake's residence.

When they reach their destination it takes several minutes of stern coaxing from Nanao before Shunsui opens the door and the two of them walk in. The smell of his lover envelopes him the moment he steps inside and he fills his lungs with the scent he loves so much. When he finally gets the courage to walk across the room toward the bedroom, he feels Nanao's small hand grab his with a reassuring squeeze. He looks down at her and nods as he opens the bedroom door, "Well, here we are."

"Yes, we are and I'm very proud of you, sir."

"I couldn't have done it without you." They release each other's hands as Shunsui walks to the closet and opens it. He notices that the thirteenth Captain had everything organized. All of his Captain's uniforms, then his casual clothes, and sleeping attire, but the last item of clothing in the closet is what caught his eyes and made him gasp, "He didn't throw it out."

"What's that, Captain?" She walks closer to the closet with a perplexed expression on her face.

He pulls the blue and pink yukata out of the closet and thrusts it in her confused face, "H-he kept it and he even mended it…look!" He points to a section of cloth that's been stitched up.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir." She carefully moves the blue fabric away from her face waiting for an explanation.

The excited Captain brings the blue yukata to his cheek and caresses his skin with the fabric, "Ju was wearing this on the day we…we made love for the first time. That was the first time I'd told someone I loved them and actually meant it."

She smiles at her Captain's explanation of the yukata, "That's lovely, Captain, but why is it stitched up?"

"Well, I…may have ripped it because I was…over eager to get to 'other' things." He turns his face away from her not wanting to see her unsurprised face.

"I shouldn't have had to ask."

The Captain sits down on the futon and frowns, "Why do you think he told me that he'd thrown it out if he didn't? It looked really great on him."

Nanao sits down beside him and he looks at her noticing the unusually soft expression her face held, "I think he never wore it again because it already had a wonderful memory attached to it and he didn't want to ruin that memory by gather new memories from wearing it again. When he looked at that yukata he automatically remembered the day that you expressed your love to him emotionally and physically without any other memories getting in the way. He told you he threw it out because if you knew he still had it you would pester him every day to wear it and ruin his memories of it."

A real smile finally spreads across his bearded face, "That sounds like him." The large man unexpectedly wraps his arms around his slender Lieutenant making her eyes widen behind her glasses, "I'm glad you came with me, Nanao."

She smiles and returns the hug, "I wanted to be by your side, Captain."

He releases his hold on her and he gently places the yukata and the pink obi in her arms, "Take this to Retsu and tell her I want to see him in it, but only me and her."

"What about everyone else, sir?" She holds the yukata as if it were a new born baby at knowing how important it is to her Captain.

He stands up and pulls a Captain's uniform out of the closet, "She can cover it with this. It's his best uniform, he only wore it for Captain's meetings and special ceremonies." He hands over the Captain's uniform as well.

"Captain, what will you be doing while I deliver this to Captain Unohana?" A worried look is expressed at the prospect of leaving her distraught Captain to his own devices.

He sits back down on the thirteenth Captain's futon, "I think I'm gonna stay here and think about some things."

"Will you be alright alone, sir?"

He notices the concern on her face and nods, "At first, the thought of coming here without him terrified me, but now it's as if I can feel him all over this place and it's comforting."

She nods her understanding, "I'll fetch you when Captain Unohana needs you again."

"Sure."

"Captain?" He turns to look at her, "If you need anything just ask."

"I know that I can count on you." He lies down on the futon, "Thank you, Nanao"

Even though the Lieutenant was very concerned for her Captain, she left the house and headed back to Squad Four leaving her Captain to lie on his lover's futon. The dark haired man lies on the futon for a long time just looking around the room. He'd seen everything in this room a million times, but he looked at it all as if it were new. Ukitake's possessions were the only things he had left to comfort him in his time of despair. He never wanted to sleep again for fear of waking and finding that he'd lost something or someone else that he cared for, but eventually he falls asleep on the futon he'd already spent so many nights on with the scent of the thirteenth Captain still lingering on the pillow.

When Shunsui wakes, he realizes it's morning and he'd spent all night in Squad Thirteen. He sits up when he hears the sound of a woman crying outside the house. He finally recognizes the crying as belonging to Kiyone. He listens for a moment to her broken words of sadness at losing such a nice and caring Captain. He then hears the voice of Sentaro trying to comfort her for once instead of arguing with her. The third seats' voices finally drift away and he finds himself all alone once again. He rubs his eyes not really wanting nor knowing how to proceed with his day. He knew this day would be the hardest of them all because he'd have one last chance to see Ukitake wearing the royal blue and light pink yukata before the Captain's uniform covered it and his best friend's funeral would begin.

He lets out a sorrowful sound and finally notices a stack of clothes folded beside the futon with a note resting on top of the stack. He picks up the note and recognizes Nanao's handwriting,

Captain, 

I didn't want to wake you, but when you're ready Captain Unohana is ready for you. I assume that Captain Ukitake wouldn't mind if you shower there. Here is a change of clothes and please, eat something. I left your breakfast on the counter. If you need anything at all then know that you can count on me.

Nanao Ise 

He once again feels proud at knowing this smart, brave woman was his Lieutenant. He stands up bringing the clothes with him as he heads to the thirteenth Captain's bathroom. He didn't really want to do anything, but he'd been rude enough to the fourth Captain as it was, the least he could do is take a shower before meeting her. He found showering harder than he thought because a flood of memories washed over him the minute he stepped into the shower. He'd shared this shower with Ukitake more times than he could count and he just kept picturing the smile on his lover's face as he would help him wash his pale back and help scrub that long white hair. Hell, he could even see the look of pure pleasure on Ukitake's face as he pounded into him against the shower wall with the hot water falling down on their already sweat dampened bodies. Needless to say, this was the fastest shower Shunsui Kyoraku had ever managed to take and he quickly exited the shower just to make the images and memories go away.

He dries off and dresses in the clothes Nanao left for him. He walks passed the counter and notices the food, but he just can't bring himself to eat any of it. He puts his hat on, takes one more longing look at the house that held so many of his fondest memories, and finally leaves as he makes his way through Squad Thirteen. He notices the forlorn faces of the Squad Thirteen members as he passes, but he can't even feel sorry for them and he doesn't offer them any words of comfort. When he finally makes it to the Squad Four barracks, he begins to feel a blanket of dread wrap around him as his heart beats hard against his ribs. He knocks lightly on Captain Unohana's office door and hears a polite 'come in' from inside the office.

Captain Unohana is sitting at her desk and looks up from a piece of paper she'd been writing on and smiles at him, Oh hello, Shunsui, I've been expecting you."

He lowers his gaze to the floor not wanting to meet her eyes, "I just…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I'm just not myself after…after what happed."

She stands up from her desk and walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You don't owe me an apology, Shunsui. Grief makes us do and say things that we wouldn't normally find ourselves doing and saying. Your behavior only showed how much you love him."

"Thanks…I guess." He lifts his gaze to look at her and he sees that same understanding smile. He wondered if her expression ever changed.

"Are you ready to see him now?"

Shunsui clears his throat, "Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He blinks back a few tears not wanting to start crying again even though he knows seeing his late lover in that yukata will surely cause the water works to start again.

She leads him out of the office and down a short hallway until they reach a door that Shunsui had never walked through before, "He's right through that door when you're ready. I'll be waiting here if you need me."

He nods and that's when he saw it…that's when he saw her expression change. The smile dropped into a frown of sadness for just a moment, but he caught it and knew she grieved for the thirteenth Captain also. At this point he knew he needed to say something to her, "You know Ju always thought really highly of you. He always talked about how thorough you were, but your hands were never cold and you were always gentle. He said, that you made him feel welcome…kind of like his home away from home. He really cared about you."

"He was always polite to me and my staff and I cared for him as well. He was a wonderful man and friend and will be greatly missed." A few tears finally trickle down her placid face as she gestures for him to go in.

He finally enters the room and walks apprehensively toward the metal table in the center of the room. When he reaches the table his breath catches in his throat at how stunning his best friend looks in the blue yukata. His eyes fill with tears just as he knew they would, but he lets them fall as he stares fixedly at what a wonderful job Unohana had done preparing him for the funeral, "No wonder I fell for you while you were wearing this. You're more beautiful than any girl ever thought about being." He swallows the lump in his throat and softly caresses Ukitake's cheek with his large hand, "I always knew this would hurt, but I never imagined it would hurt this much. I don't know why I'm surprised, after spending over two thousand years with someone there isn't a lot that I've done without you. That makes everything remind me of you."

He sits on the stool beside the table in silence for a long time just staring at his friend. That's all he could do now to keep from losing his mind was to just stare and remember their long friendship. When he decides that he should let Unohana change the late shinigami into his Captain's uniform, Shunsui stands up, but before he leaves he bends down and places a soft kiss on Ukitake's lips. When he stands upright again, he pulls one of the pin-wheel hairpins out of his wavy hair and places it underneath the pink obi, "Now, I have one and you have one, but it's not for keeps. I'm just letting you borrow it. When I see you again you can return it to me." He lets out a sad sigh, "I love you, Jushiro Ukitake."

He leaves the room and with a goodbye to Unohana he returns to his room in the Squad Eight barracks to wait out the time before the funeral began. A few hours before everything is set to begin, Nanao walks in to see her Captain sitting with his face in his hands and not at all ready for the funeral, "Captain, the funeral is only hours away! You need to get dressed in appropriate clothing."

He looks up and into her eyes, "Why?"

She blinks in surprise a few times in shock at his question, "Did you just ask why?"

"Yeah." He buries his face in his hands again, "Why should I get dressed for something I'm not going to?"

"What?" She nearly passes out at his words, "You have to go. It's your best friend's funeral!"

He looks up again with anger in his eyes, "I don't have to do anything!" He falls back onto the floor with his arms outstretched beside him, "I can't go because then it'll prove that it's all real. After this…I-I'll never see him again. I can't go…I just can't go and see everyone upset. He always made people happy and I can't see them sad because of him."

Nanao notices the silent tears fall from his eyes and pool on the floor, "I know that it will be hard, sir, but things will proceed whether you're there or not and he will still be gone."

He wipes his face with his hands as he sits up, "I said I'm not going! No one can make me go through with it!"

The Lieutenant crosses her arms over her chest as her lips form a straight line, "Very well, you're a grown man and you can make your own decisions. If you decide that you want to do the right thing and attend your best friend's funeral then your clothes are hanging in your room." She walks toward the door, but turns to look at him before leaving, "I know you're upset, but I think you're being very stubborn!" She quickly turns and leaves the room.

The time for the funeral to begin finally arrives and Nanao was certain her Captain would change his mind, but as the speeches and crying began she never saw her Captain. Just before Head Captain Yamamoto begins to speak, the Squad Eight Lieutenant feels her Captain's reiatsu coming closer until he's standing right beside her, "Better late than never, Captain."

He nods, but doesn't say anything giving Nanao the chance to whisper again, "You missed Rukia's speech…it was lovely, sir."

"I'm sure it was." He lowers his eyes to the ground not wanting to see any of his lover's funeral.

"Captain Hitsugaya even said a few words."

"That's nice…I'm sure Ju would have liked that."

The two leaders of Squad Eight stop their whispering as the Head Captain begins speaking. Shunsui knew it was probably a wonderful speech filled with love and pride for one of the Head Captain's favorite students, but the bearded man only heard gibberish and before the speech is over the eighth Captain finds himself leaving. He couldn't take one more second of his lover's funeral and flash steps back to the Squad Eight barracks. Nanao casts a glance at the Head Captain who is still speaking, but the silent permission he gives with his eyes tells Nanao she should go after her Captain and she does just that as she also flash steps away.

When Nanao arrives at her Captain's room, she walks in and eventually finds him in his bedroom lying face down on the futon with his face buried in the pillow, "Captain?"

She hears his words muffled by the pillow, "I went, okay. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" He rolls to lie on his back, "Did I have to stay for the whole god damn thing?"

She walks closer to him and helps him take his sandals off, "You did the right thing, sir, but that's not why I'm here. I'm not here to scold you." She manages to get his sandals off and sits at the foot of the futon.

"Then why didn't you stay until the end?"

She lets out a sigh filled with concern, "I've said it before and I'll say it again…I'm extremely worried about you, Captain. I don't expect you to be yourself after the tragedy you've been through, but you could at least keep up things that have to be done like eating."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Just the thought of food makes me sick to my stomach." He opens his eyes again and sets his gaze to hers, "Unless, you want an instant replay of yesterday I think I'll just stay away from eating for now."

She pushes her glasses back into place on her nose as she lets out another sigh, "As much as I hate to see you drink perhaps a little sake would help to calm your nerves a little."

"You know it's weird, most people drink when they're upset, but I've never done that." He rolls onto his side and stares at the empty spot on the futon where Ukitake used to sleep when he spent the night, "I drink when I'm happy or when there's something to celebrate or a party. I'm certainly not happy, there's no reason to celebrate, and no reason to throw a party." He takes a deep breath and lets it back out before continuing, "Sure I could drink to numb the pain, but I won't."

Nanao begins to say something, but he stops her words with his, "What kind of friend would I be if I did that? He suffered and was in pain his whole life even if he wouldn't admit it. In the end, he struggled to take in that last breath and it didn't do him any good." His voice trembles with his next words, "So, what kind of friend would I be if I numbed the pain when he could never numb his? It's better this way because at least with this pain I know I can feel something."

"You shouldn't be alone tonight, Captain. I'll stay with you and if you need anything I'll just be in the next room." She stands up and straightens her clothes.

"No, I want to be alone and you need sleep. You've spent the last two days dealing with me."

"But, Captain…"

He finally sits up with a furious look on his face, "God damnit, Nanao! Is it so wrong for me to want to be alone to scream at the top of my lungs without anyone hearing it or be able to smash something against the wall without anyone watching? Is that so wrong to want to be alone?"

She flinches at her Captain's sudden outburst, "N-no, Captain…it's n-not wrong."

He covers his eyes with his hand when he realizes what he's done, "Oh gods, Nanao…I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be talked to that way."

"It's alright, sir."

He shakes his head in disagreement, "No, it isn't." He removes his hand from his face to look at her again, "I don't say this often enough, but you're a wonderful Lieutenant and an even more amazing woman. I couldn't be Captain without you and one day you'll make an even better Captain."

She smiles at her Captain's words, "Thank you, Captain. Your praise is appreciated."

"You've earned a good night's rest and if I need you I know where to find you." He lies back down on the futon and pulls the cover over his body, "You have the rest of the night off, Nanao."

"Yes, Captain." She walks to the bedroom door, but stops before leaving, "Good night, sir." She leaves the room before he can respond and he is finally alone with his thoughts.

That night, The eighth Captain dreams that his late lover joins him in the bedroom still wearing the blue and pink yukata. He doesn't say a word, he just stands beside the futon with an outstretched arm as if he's reaching for his bearded companion, but in the other hand he's holding the pin-wheel hairpin belonging to Shunsui. The eight Captain smiles as he takes the thirteenth Captain's pale hand in his making the dream end.

The next morning, Nanao goes to check on her Captain, but finds that when she steps into his room she can't sense his reiatsu anywhere. She walks into the bedroom to see him still lying on the futon. She rushes to his side and lets out a loud scream when she notices how pale his skin is and that his chest isn't rising and falling. At hearing her scream, another Squad Eight member barges into the bedroom. She quickly dispatches orders to the other member, "You! Go and send for Captain Unohana right away!" The Squad Eight member doesn't argue as he flash steps away.

Minutes later, the Squad Four Captain arrives and after several minutes of examining the eighth Captain, she turns to face Nanao with a sad expression on her face as she shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. He died in the night."

The Lieutenant brings her hands up to her mouth to cover a gasp as tears spill from her eyes, "But, he was fine last night…upset, but fine!" Her eyes widen at her next thought,

"You don't think the Captain…harmed himself do you?"

Unohana shakes her head, "There are no signs of suicide."

"Then what happened to my Captain?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'dying of a broken heart'?" She guides the distraught Lieutenant to a chair and makes her sit down. Nanao nods and Unohana continues, "Most people think it's just a saying and granted it doesn't happen very often, it is a real occurrence. I believe that is what we are witnessing right now…death from a broken heart."

Nanao is quiet for a long time not really knowing what to say and eventually Unohana speaks again, "I often times overheard their conversations and they had this promise they made to each other. That if one of them should die before the other, they would wait and meet the other when their time finally came."

Nanao gives her a confused look, "I don't understand what that has to do with anything, Captain Unohana."

"Do you see the smile on your Captain's face and the way his arm is stretched out as if he's reaching for something?" The Lieutenant nods, "I believe he's reaching for Captain Ukitake's hand. Captain Ukitake never lied and always kept his promises…he must have met his lover's soul just as he said would in their promise to each other." She gives Nanao a sympathetic smile, "I know it's sad that two wonderful and powerful Captains have died, but just look at how happy Captain Kyoraku looks and I don't think Captain Ukitake could have ever rested in peace without his closest friend by his side. They are truly happy and that should make us happy."

Nanao finally smiles at the thought of her Captain being happy again, "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Captain Unohana nods as she begins to leave the room feeling confident her subordinates know how to handle the rest of the situation by themselves, "Are you going to be alright, Lieutenant Ise?"

"I'll manage, Captain, but where are you going?"

"My subordinates are equipped enough to handle things from here." She makes it all the way to the door before speaking again, "And, someone has to inform and console the Head Captain."

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me know what you thought. This is actually the end of this story, but the third chapter will be kind of like a prequel/epilogue if that makes sense. I'm going to go back and write the scene where Shunsui first sees Ukitake in the yukata. When they are on break and make love for the first time. I'm doing this because I don't want people to read it and be like…"What they both died! You suck!" So, I'm writing this to officially end the story on a happy love making lemon. Be waiting for it. Now, as promised, the lyrics to "Lonely Day".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Shunsui and Jushiro made love in a forbidden garden.

I do not own Bleach, its characters, or settings.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torn Yukata, Forbidden Garden, and Love Confessions

Jushiro Ukitake had listened to his roommate/best friend/best friend with benefits/Shunsui Kyoraku beg him for three days to spend their week long break from Academy together. They were supposed to spend the break with their families, but Shunsui had deemed that too boring and had pestered Ukitake ever since about hanging out just the two of them. After several half hearted no's and watching his brown haired friend pout, Ukitake had finally said yes to the idea. He secretly wanted to say yes all along, but he knew Shunsui would feel more accomplished if he resisted at first.

The dark haired student had been so happy at Ukitake's compliance that he'd nearly squeezed the life out of him with a rib crushing hug and had spent the rest of the day making secret plans for the days they would spend together. When Ukitake would ask what he was planning, the larger man would just smile and tell him it was a surprise. Ukitake had learned a long time ago that surprises with Shunsui usually led to sitting in detention when it was all said and done.

The white haired student had finally convinced Shunsui to allow him to visit his family for the first three days of the break and advised the brunet to do the same. This still gave them four days together and that was enough for the dark haired man. They had decided on a place right outside their dormitory to meet after the three days of family visits.

While Ukitake was with his family, he tried his hardest not to think about his best friend, but he found it easier said than done. He and Shunsui were in their last year at the Soul Reaper Academy and the two of them had been best friend's for a while, but they'd never had sex until recently. Recently meaning two weeks ago and they had only had sex twice within those two weeks. He'd told Shunsui that it was just sex because he knew that's what the brunet wanted, but it still hurt Ukitake when he saw his best friend with someone else. He secretly wanted to confess how he felt about the large student, but he knew there was no way Shunsui felt the same way about him. So he just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the moments when the flirtatious man looked into his green eyes and held him like he was the only person in the whole world. It felt nice to be held in those big, warm arms while they were naked and breathing hard, but as soon as it was over and Shunsui relocated back to his own futon, the white haired student felt empty and used, but couldn't say anything because it was his idea for it to just be sex.

The pale man lets out a sigh and tries not to think about Shunsui's hard, broad, hair covered chest, the way his brown hair stuck to his forehead as he roughly plunged his rigid cock in and out of Ukitake's seizing entrance…NO! He was with his family and it would just be rude to excuse himself and…masturbate. Needless to say, Ukitake was going to be very horny when he saw Shunsui again.

Shunsui on the other hand had no qualms about excusing himself to the bathroom while visiting his family and did just that. He'd been thinking about how cute Jushiro's face looked right before cumming and how warm and tight that clenching hole felt around his shaft as the smaller man climaxed. He felt himself getting hard and excused himself from dinner…yes, dinner…and headed to the nearest bathroom where he began wiggling out of his now too tight pants. The brunet lets out a relieved sigh when his pants are finally down and his erection is freed from the confines of fabric. He grabs a bottle of lotion from the counter and sits on the floor with his back to the door. He rubs the lotion between his palms as he thinks about he and Ukitake sparring and how the sweat had made the clothes stick to his white haired friend's body, the way his clothes were all askew with his shoulder and chest showing. The dark haired man lets out a low moan as he grips the base of his length and spreads the lotion up his shaft, "(sigh) Jushiro…" He circles the head of his leaking cock with his thumb and lets out a louder groan than he meant to as he pictures Ukitake's face contorted in absolute pleasure with his green eyes shut tight and that perfect mouth open calling out Shunsui's name, begging for more or for it to be harder or deeper.

He lets out an ecstatic cry as he finds the perfect speed for his hand to slide up and down his swollen, aching cock. He begins bucking his hips up into his own hand just wishing and imagining it were the warm, convulsing inner walls of his roommate, "Oh, gods…I'm gonna…r-really give it to you…w-when we meet again!" His hips begin lifting and falling faster as his hand movements become more erratic and he starts to feel the delicious tension right before orgasm, "Yes, I'm…so close…oh, Jushiro!" He finally cums all over his hand and the bathroom floor with a shuddering moan. He realizes too late that he'd been extremely loud with his release when he hears a knock on the bathroom door and the voice of his older brother on the other side.

"Shunsui? What are you doing in there?"

His eyes widen as he begins cleaning himself off, "Uh…nothing! I'll be out in a minute."

He hears his brother sigh on the other side of the door, "Well, stop jacking off to your dirty fantasies of this Jushiro chic and come out of there."

Shunsui's cheeks turn red and he knew he couldn't deny what he was doing considering how loud he'd been, "Right, sorry."

"You'd better clean all that up." He then hears the sound of his brother's footsteps retreating down the hall. He leans his head back against the door and lets out a confused sigh. He didn't know what he was going to do about these feelings he had for his pale best friend. At first he was all about it just being sex, but now he thought about the white haired student all the time and wanted nothing more than to be with him all the time.

He eventually pulls his pants up and washes his hands. Jushiro would never feel the same way about him. He lets out another sigh and hoped he didn't say anything stupid when he saw the sexy man of his 'dirty fantasies' again.

When the day finally arrived for them to meet again, Ukitake had been waiting for Shunsui for thirty minutes passed the time they had agreed on. Eventually, the brunet comes into view and Ukitake waves at him trying to get his heart under control before the larger student got there, "You're late, Shunsui."

The dark haired man smiles making Ukitake's heart skip a beat, "Well, it wouldn't be like me if I was on time, now would it?"

"I suppose you're right. How was your family visit?" The white haired student waits for an answer, but when Shunsui never gives one he clears his throat to get the brunet's attention.

He finally averts his eyes from the royal blue yukata with pale pink flowers decorating it and matching pink obi to look at his face, "Have you always had that yukata?"

He shakes his head making his white hair swish around his face, "No, my sister made it for me." He smiles at having captured all of Shunsui's attention with one yukata, "Do you like it?"

Shunsui nods slowly not wanting to take his eyes off his friend in that yukata that fit just right, "Hell yes, I like it."

"My sister thought the blue looked nice against my skin, but I chose the pink because even though you pretend not to like it I know that you really do." He waits for Shunsui to speak again, but he's too transfixed with staring, "Stop undressing me with your eyes! I thought you were taking me somewhere?"

A sly smile spreads across Shunsui's face as he places his hands on Ukitake's shoulders, "I could undress you with my hands if you'd like that better." Before the pale student can say anything, the larger man covers Ukitake's lips with his and slides his tongue into the white haired man's mouth. Even though Ukitake wanted to kiss the brunet he attempted to push Shunsui away because they were right outside the Soul Reaper Academy dormitories and there were still a few students who stayed during the break meaning there had to be a few teachers there as well.

The green eyed student finally pulls his lips away, but the brown haired man moves his lips to Ukitake's neck and places soft, wet kisses there, "Sh-Shunsui, we shouldn't…not here."

Shunsui snakes his hand into the folds of Ukitake's yukata and rubs his thumb over the smaller, protesting man's nipple causing him to moan, "Why not, Ju? I want you so bad."

S-someone could see us." He continues to struggle against his brunet best friend, but the said best friend moves his hand that isn't currently fondling Ukitake's nipple to the other side of the yukata and begins pulling it away from the white haired man's body.

Suddenly, they both hear a loud ripping sound making the two men stop everything, "Shunsui? What was that sound?"

He stops rolling his green eyed roommate's nipple between his fingers and gulps nervously, "It certainly wasn't me ripping your yukata."

Ukitake lets out a gasp as his eyes widen and he shoves Shunsui away from him to inspect the damage done to his yukata, "I can't believe you ripped my yukata! My sister made this especially for me!"

"I didn't mean to!" He holds his hands up in front of him in his defense, "Oh shit, Ju…I'm sorry. I'll pay to have it fixed!"

The white haired student discovers that the rip isn't that bad and sighs, "No, that's not necessary. I'll just have my sister mend it when I see her again."

Shunsui bites his lip nervously, "So, you're not mad?"

"Well, I'm certainly not happy about it, but I suppose it would be childish to get mad over a ripped yukata." He finally grabs Shunsui's hand in his slender one and smiles, "I thought you were taking me somewhere?"

The brunet returns the smiles and begins leading Ukitake to the surprise location, "This is going to make up for me ripping that yukata."

When the two future Soul Reaper's arrive at the location Shunsui had been keeping a secret, Ukitake frowns up at the large gate surrounding what looks to be a huge garden, "Are you sure we're supposed to be here, Shun? That gate doesn't look very inviting."

"Who cares? No one will know." He attempts to drag Ukitake through the gate, but the smaller man resists, "Come on, Ju. Don't be so uptight. The only teachers that stayed are watching the only students who stayed. No one will catch us."

The white haired student gives his friend a skeptical look, "You always say that yet, I've found myself in detention more times than I can count because of you."

Shunsui laughs at his friend's reluctance, "Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, if they didn't want us in there they wouldn't have left the gate unlocked."

The brunet opens the gate and begins walking through it making Ukitake follow him against his better judgment, "Why did I ever become friend's with you?"

"Because of my winning personality and my good looks, of course." He shoots the pale man a sexy smile very proud of his witty comment.

Ukitake rolls his eyes as Shunsui closes the gate behind them, "Of course." As soon as the pale student turns around and takes in the garden behind the gate, his eyes widen in amazement, "This is biggest garden I've ever seen! It's astounding!"

A proud smile spreads across Shunsui's sparsely whiskered face at how happy his best friend looks, "Do you like it?"

"How could I not? Everything here is so beautiful!" He turns in circles trying to look at it all, "Those trees are enormous and those flowers are so unusual. Have you ever seen flowers like this? I wonder where they come from?" He looks up and smiles, "I wonder what kind of bird that is?"

The larger man chuckles, "Slow down, Ju. One question at a time." Shunsui stays quiet for a moment watching his friend's eyes dart from flower to flower, but he soon finds his voice again, "You're right it is beautiful here and it's amazing to look at, but it's not

nearly as beautiful as you and I'd rather look at you any day."

Those gorgeous green eyes flicker in his direction for a moment, but he turns his gaze away from his brunet roommate as soon as a deep blush spreads across his pale cheeks, "Shunsui…"

Shunsui's smile turns into a frown at the embarrassed look on Ukitake's face, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He keeps his eyes looking anywhere, but at Shunsui.

"You always act as if I couldn't possibly think you're attractive." He walks up behind Ukitake and puts his arms around the pale student's waist and rests his head on Ukitake's shoulder.

"It's not that…it's just that I'm not used to hearing it from…men." He places his hands over Shunsui's hairy ones resting on his stomach.

Shunsui's smile returns as he kisses the side of Ukitake's neck, "Get used to it from me. You show up looking sexy as hell in that yukata…just looking so fuckable."

Even though he should be used to Shunsui's say anything personality, Ukitake sucks in a sharp breath at his friend's words, "Shunsui!"

The very horny brunet continues kissing and now occasionally biting Ukitake's pale neck, "It's true…please, let me have sex with you."

The white haired man twists out of his roommate's lecherous grasp and straightens his yukata, "Not now, Shunsui." A pitiful expression plays across the grey eyed man's face at Ukitake's rejection to his caresses, "We can have sex any old time. I want to look around some first. Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Well, yeah, but I just thought that we could enjoy doing something else first."

Ukitake shoots him a disgusted look, "And, be all sweaty and sticky?" He shakes his head at the idea, "I don't think so. Later…I promise."

The brunet crosses his arms over his chest and pouts like a kid being denied a toy, "Okay, I guess."

Shunsui tries his hardest to respect Jushiro's wishes by letting him look around the garden, but each time the white haired man bent over to smell a flower and that perfect ass was in plain view the brunet wasn't ashamed to say that he was getting harder by the second. After Ukitake had looked around for half an hour, Shunsui just couldn't take it anymore. He was harder than he'd ever been in his whole life and his roommate was just taking a leisurely stroll as if he Shunsui's boner wasn't a serious matter! Shunsui finally makes up his mind and walks to stand behind his friend, grabs that friend's shoulders, and spins him around right into a hungry kiss. Ukitake was so surprised by this that he let out a little gasp giving Shunsui the time he needed to plunge his tongue into the warm, moist cavern called his best friend's mouth. Before Ukitake can do anything the larger man grinds his very hard crotch against him moaning into his mouth.

When the kiss ends, Shunsui remains holding his caught off guard friend next to him, "Shunsui, I…"

His next words are stopped by Shunsui's index finger being placed on his lips, "If I can't have you right now I'm going to explode." He once again rubs his clothed erection against Ukitake's body and lets out a satisfied groan, "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, I can feel it! Now, stop that!" He manages to escape from his friend's hold and can't help but stare at the very obvious, very large bulge residing under said friend's clothes, "Do you always make decisions with your other head?"

"Yeah, pretty much and it's worked out okay so far." He looks up and down Ukitake's body wishing he could get the pale man naked, "Please, Ju…I've wanted to be with you for the whole three days I was home. I'll bring you here anytime you want and you can look around all day, but right now I need to have sex with you."

Ukitake lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes, "You need to or you want to?"

"Oh, I definitely NEED to." He begins advancing on his roommate, but Ukitake holds a hand up to stop him and he stops coming toward his white haired friend.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, but can we wait until we get to that stream so that I can at least wash myself off afterwards?" He gives Shunsui a pleading look with those sparkling eyes.

Never being able to resist those eyes, Shunsui lets out a frustrated sigh, "Okay, that's fine…I guess."

The smaller man laughs softly as he closes the distance between them and gently takes Shunsui's hand and they walk to the stream together, "Even though we're probably not supposed to be here I still think it was a nice idea and I'm glad you brought me here, Shunsui."

"I was just trying to get you alone and have my way with you without having to be quiet because we're in the dorm."

The green eyed man smiles at this statement, "Well, it was a nice gesture anyway." They finally make it to the stream and Ukitake lets go of Shunsui's hand, "Now, you stand over there." He points to the left of where they're standing.

A confused look shows on Shunsui's face, "What for?"

"Just do it, Shunsui. Do you want to have sex or not?" Shunsui nods his head and Ukitake smiles, "Then stand over there for just a moment."

The brunet does as he's told and stands a little ways from his friend, "I don't know what you're up to, but that twinkle in your eye tells me I'm gonna like it."

The future thirteenth Captain gives his friend a sexy smile and winks as he kicks the geta from his feet. He then unties the pale pink obi, slides it off, and throws it to the ground letting the blue yukata spread open to reveal his pale, unblemished skin. He notices how his grey eyed roommate licks his lips at seeing the body he can't wait to touch. A playful look glitters in the half naked man's green eyes as he rolls his shoulders back allowing the royal blue fabric to land in a pile at his feet.

Shunsui almost cums right there at seeing his friend completely naked not to mention the sexy way he went about becoming naked, "Decided on the no underwear look today, huh? If I'd known that…"

"If you'd known that I would have been fucked hours ago." His smile widens at the shocked look on Shunsui's face at his use of the 'F' word, "Come and take what you want, Shunsui."

The dark haired man immediately forgets his shock and kicks off his own footwear as he makes his way to Ukitake at a fast pace, but just as he reaches his naked friend said naked friend steps out of the way and shoves the fully clothed Shunsui into the shallow stream. The horny man lifts his head from the shallow water spluttering to the sound of Ukitake's laughter, "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for ripping my yukata." He laughs even harder when he notices the look of realization on Shunsui's wet face that he'd been tricked with sex into falling into the stream.

"You sneaky bastard." Ukitake's eyes are closed as he continues to laugh uncontrollably and never realizes that Shunsui is reaching for his wrist. He opens his eyes too late to stop Shunsui's dampened hand from closing around his slender wrist and pulling him into the stream still completely naked. The white haired student emerges from the water just as surprised and wet as Shunsui. A loud laugh erupts from the larger man's mouth at the sight in front of him, "That was for tricking me with sex."

An annoyed growl can be heard coming from Ukitake as he starts splashing his hairy friend with water. The two students eventually find themselves in a water fight, but after several minutes of intense splashing, Ukitake trips and falls onto his friend causing them both to splash into the stream again with the green eyed student lying on top of the brunet. They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds before their lips crash together in an eager kiss with Ukitake desperately trying to get the wet clothes off of his roommate to make him equally as naked.

With Shunsui's help they successfully manage to get the dark haired man naked. They break the kiss long enough to breathe and smile briefly at their accomplishment before connecting their lips again. Their tongues slide against the other as their hands roam each other's wet, naked bodies. The brunet finds himself sitting upright in the stream with Ukitake straddling his lap. He lets out a groan as his green eyed companion grinds their erections together and brings his mouth to Shunsui's ear, "Make me scream."

A shiver runs down Shunsui's spine at these words and Ukitake lifts his body enough to allow room for the future Captain of Squad Eight to insert a wet finger into his warm entrance. The white haired man lets out a groan of pleasure mixed with pain as the brunet slips his finger in deeper. It doesn't take long for Shunsui to have three fingers moving inside his lover with Ukitake pushing down on them forcefully, "Oh, Ju…I need you."

The pale man lets out a blissful cry as his most sensitive spot is prodded with Shunsui's fingers, "T-take me…take me, now!"

Shunsui doesn't argue as he removes his fingers and places his hands on either side of Jushiro's ass pulling the pale flesh apart to allow him easier access to that tight opening. Ukitake places his hands on the brunet's strong shoulders and lowers himself down around the large cock beneath him. He releases his muscles and allows gravity to help impale him on that warm, throbbing shaft. Shunsui squeezes his grey eyes shut at how snug the man straddling him feels, "S-so…unbelievably hot."

Ukitake gains great pleasure from hearing those words and seeing the ecstatic expression on Shunsui's face. He captures the larger man's lips with his as he lifts himself up and slams back down forcefully causing them both to moan loudly. Their lips separate and Shunsui moves his hands to grip Ukitake's hips to help guide him up and down his pulsing cock as he bites into the pale skin of his friend's wet neck causing a bright red mark to appear there. Ukitake knew it would leave a bruise, but at this point the didn't really care as he continues to rise and fall burying Shunsui's length inside him over and over again. The white haired student can't say anything from the wonderful feeling of his lover being so deep inside him and can only gasp and moan at the pleasure he's receiving.

"Faster (gasp), faster, Ju!" The brunet releases Jushiro's hip with one hand and begins pumping the pale man's stiff, weeping cock at a fast pace.

Ukitake does as he's told and quickens his movements and whimpers at the delightful feeling of Shunsui's hand on his cock. At his quickened pace, Ukitake finally manages to land at just the right angle allowing his lover's erection a direct hit to the sensitive spot inside him making him cry out in absolute pleasure. He continues slamming down at this angle and eventually feels his orgasm fast approaching, "Sh-Shunsui, I-I'm (sigh) almost there!"

"Me too…(moan) just don't…stop!" He keeps up the stroking of his white haired friend's cock as he feels himself coming closer and closer to releasing into that tight hole.

Finally, the pale student cums with a shudder and a cry of his lover's name releasing his seed between their bodies to trickle into the stream around them. He continues bouncing on Shunsui's lap as he rides out his orgasm causing the brunet to cum deep inside him with an urgent yell of completion.

They don't speak as they revel in the afterglow of their intense sex session and Ukitake rests his head on Shunsui's shoulder still breathing hard and feeling his friend's cock soften inside him. Shunsui eventually speaks again breaking the silence, "Did I ever tell you how cute your face looks when you cum?"

He can feel Ukitake's lips turn up into a smile against his shoulder, "And, have I ever told you how stupid yours looks?"

"Asshole." He hears Ukitake's chuckle as he finally removes himself from Shunsui's lap.

They wash themselves off in the stream and even though Shunsui's robe is soaked so are they and they use it to lay on to keep the grass from sticking to their wet bodies. Shunsui turns his head to look at the face of his best friend and roommate.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Shunsui?"

A serious look appears on the brunet's face, "I love you."

Ukitake's green eyes widen at his words, "You what?"

"I love you." He takes in a deep breath before continuing his confession, "And, I don't want to just be friends or fuck buddies or whatever we are right now! I wanna be with you!"

"Shunsui, it would never…"

The brunet places his large hand over Ukitake's mouth stopping his words, "Don't say it won't work. Please, don't say that!" He removes his hand, but keeps talking, "I wanna be with you all the time and when I'm not with you I think about what we'll do when we are together and I wonder what you're doing and if you think about me when I'm not with you."

The white haired man is quiet for a moment trying to register what his friend has just revealed. When he speaks again it isn't what Shunsui expected, "You don't love me."

Shunsui feels as if he'd been slapped with these words, "Yes, I do! What makes you say that?"

Ukitake's green eyes fill with tears, but he doesn't let them fall. "Because, if you loved me you wouldn't have slept with that girl the very next day after our first time together!"

All the color drains from his face because he can't deny Ukitake's accusation, "I thought that's what you wanted…you said you just wanted sex and I was showing you that I could do what you wanted!" He lets out a frustrated sigh, "I was confused. I've always liked girls, but then you came along and really fucked up my heterosexual mind. I didn't enjoy sex with her at all because I kept wishing it was you and you're one to talk considering you had sex with a girl after our second time."

The white haired student looks away from Shunsui, "I only did that to make you jealous! I never wanted it to just be sex, but I thought you did!"

Shunsui finally sits up with a determined look on his face, "I don't want that! I want you! I want all of you and I love everything that makes you you!"

A disbelieving look is cast at the brunet, "Everything?"

The future eighth Captain nods, "The healthy you, the sick you, the happy you, the sad you, the angry you…I want and love all of you."

"Forever?" He gulps loudly at the direction this conversation has taken their relationship, "Just me forever? No one else?"

"Yes." He grabs the smaller man in a loving embrace and holds him tightly against his damp naked skin, "We've had our fun through out Academy and I've slept around, but none of those girls meant anything to me. They were just a means to an end. I used them and they used me. Academy is almost over and I'm tired of meaningless sex. I need something real to help me make it through what comes next." He releases the embrace as he looks into his best friend's eyes, "I need you and no one else."

Ukitake finally allows a happy smile to grace his lips, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do and that's not to say I won't still flirt with girls, but it'll only be you that I want." He returns Ukitake's smile, "I love you."

"I love you too and I can deal with flirting as long as that's all it is." He grabs Shunsui's face in his small hands and brings his lips tenderly to the brunet's lips. The kiss only lasts for a second or two before Ukitake pulls away to whisper in his lover's ear, "Show me how much you love me. Make love to me."

Shunsui nods as he helps Ukitake lie gently down on the now drying robe and he places his body between his lover's pale legs as he leans down to place a loving kiss on his lips. The kisses eventually travel down his jaw and down his neck, continuing down to his chest where a pink, wet tongue swirls around his nipple causing him to gasp at how wonderful it feels. The brunet doesn't stop with just one nipple as he switches to the other and gives it the same attention. When he's certain Ukitake's chest has been thoroughly attended to, he trails his tongue down the white haired man's firm, flat stomach and dips his tongue into his friend's navel.

Ukitake's breathing quickens as he anticipates where that sinful tongue will go next and Shunsui doesn't disappoint him as his tongue slides up his shaft and teases the slit once he reaches the head. Green eyes close as the pale man lets out an appreciative moan and the brunet soon engulfs Ukitake's stiff cock with his hot mouth. The white haired student lets out a pleased sound as he bucks up into the mouth that's giving him such pleasure. The larger man places a hand softly on his friend's hips to stop them from rising as he takes more of Ukitake's length into his mouth. He sucks lightly as he bobs his head up and down causing the most arousing sounds to leave his pale friend's lips. While the brunet has his lover distracted, he slips his index finger into Ukitake's entrance that is still moist from the stream and his essence. Shunsui hears his name being said softly as he bobs his head and moves his finger in and out.

The green eyed student didn't really need prepping again, but Shunsui's actions were just done to let his lover know he would take him soon. Shunsui releases Ukitake's cock from his mouth and removes his lone finger from that tight heat. The brunet looks deep into Ukitake's eyes and knows he's made the right choice in choosing this man to go through whatever trials he may face with him, "You ready, love?"

Ukitake nods, "I trust you." He then spreads his legs wider to allow his lover room to enter him, "I love you, Shunsui."

He smiles as he grabs his shaft and guides the head of his cock slowly into his lover, "I love you more." With a quick snap of his hips he enters his green eyed best friend completely and they both release a moan.

Ukitake wraps his pale legs around Shunsui's toned waist as the brunet begins pumping into him telling him how much he loves him and how beautiful he is until his heavy breathing doesn't allow for any more words. Shunsui eventually slams into the spot he'd been looking for making Ukitake arch his back and meet the next thrust with a lift of his hips, "Harder, Shunsui!"

Shunsui complies to his lover's request and pounds into him with more force, "Ju…(gasp) touch yourself…(sigh)…I wanna see…you touch (moan) yourself."

"Only…because I…love you." The white haired man reaches between their bodies and strokes himself with as much force and speed as Shunsui is slamming into him.

"Oh, gods…you're so…so sexy!" He grabs Ukitake's hips and begins thrusting faster, "I'm gonna cum!"

"That's…the point (moan)…isn't it?"

Before the brunet can make a smart ass comeback, he spills his orgasm into the panting man underneath him. When Ukitake feels the warmth enter his body, he cums forcefully onto his own fingers and milks Shunsui's cock until there's nothing left. When their orgasms subside, Shunsui pulls out to lay beside Ukitake on the robe and brings the naked man into his arms.

The pale student lets out a content sigh as he snuggles into his friend's warm, comforting arms, "You know if Yamamoto sensei finds out we snuck in here and defiled the place we'll be in big trouble, right?"

"Just relax, Ju. No one's gonna find out." He kisses his lover sweetly and hugs him tighter.

When the two future Captain's of Soul Society return to the Academy after their break they find themselves together again, but in a not so romantic way. Ukitake shoots his friend an accusing glance, "Funny, how you said no one would find out, but yet here we are sitting in detention for trespassing in Yamamoto sensei's private/personal garden."

Despite their situation, Shunsui is smiling, "Yeah, but you'd think if they wanted to punish us they wouldn't have left us in detention together." He gives Ukitake a wink filled with dirty intentions.

The white haired student shakes his head in disapproval, "You're a pervert, Shunsui."

"You like perverts."

Ukitake smiles at this statement, "I only like one pervert and I'll love you until the day I take my last breath."

"I hope that day never comes." He places his large hand under Ukitake's chin and places his lips on the perfect lips of his roommate/best friend/lover/soul mate/ Jushiro Ukitake.

The End.

Started: 4/16/2012

Finished: 4/28/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! If it makes you all feel any better, I cried while writing the first two chapters myself. Also, I had a couple of other songs I thought about using, but I liked "Lonely Day" better. The other two were 1. "My Immortal" by Evanescence 2. "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie. Once again thanks to all you readers and as always, Love Ya!


End file.
